toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Gabriel
Gabriel (ガブリエル, Gaburieru), better known as the Monkey King (猿王, En'ō) is a male Bishokuya. His real name is Leonidas (レオニダス, Reonidasu), but he hides it. It is currently unknown why he doesn't use his real name. He comes from an island in the Human World, called Monkey Island, where dominate monkeys. Right there he got his epithet, Monkey King, after he defeated monkey king from the island and became a new one. His family was killed by those monkeys, but he was taken in by good monkeys who wanted to overthrow the evil monkey king. Those good monkeys taught Gabriel Monkey Dance style, which later that style became his hunting method. Even thought he doesn't seem like that, his passion is eating. It doesn't matter how much food he eat's, his body doesn't change. Despite his young age, he as eaten many ingredients and he even discovered quite a few. His biggest dream is to finish his Full Course. To do that he formed a combo with a woman chef named Sophie. Later trough their journey they got married. Right now, Gabriel is located in Gourmet World where he searches for Ingredients for his Full Course. Appearance Gabriel is a tall young man with tanned skin. He has orange crazy spiky hair, that won't change its shape even if its soaked wet. His hair has a dark orange color and on sun its showed that changes color to yellow. He has dark blue eyes, which are very rare for a human. His height is that of an average man, yet his body is quite muscular. Gabriel has a few scars from some of his fights. The scar he is most proud of is that on his left cheek, it has a quite unusual shape and he got it in his fight against Starjun. He was one of his strongest opponents, he ever faced. He also has a golden earring. As for his clothing, he is dressed quite simply. On top of his body, he has a black body coat with a hood. Under his hood he has big lowered collar. His coat is almost always buttoned up, but it can only be buttoned to his belt so that the rest of the coat floats in the air. On his lower body, he has black black tracksuit with orange lines on sides. On his feet, Gabriel wears boots that are half tied up. On the joints of his hands, he has black corsets. The zipper on his coat has the shape of a circle with "I" in it and "I" has two horizontal lines on it. As a teenage boy, Gabriel's appearance was quite different from his current. He didn't have his scars and his body wasn't so muscular as it is now. His hair was shorter, but it was still spiky. On his head, he also had a black corset for head with metal tile that his father gave him at the verge of his death. He used to wear back jacket with orange lines on bottom of it and it was unzipped. Beneath it he wore a white shirt with cubes on it. On his lower body, he has black jeans with a dark blue belt. On his feet, Gabriel had black sandals. When he was a little boy, Gabriel was wearing blue T-shirt, black shorts and a pair of slippers. Unlike his other appearances, his hair was short, but still a little spiky. Personality Full Course *'Dessert:' Gabriel chose Cupcano for his dessert when he tasted it for the first time. He likes to put a couple of strawberry's on top of it, because according to him, that's when it's the most delicious. He also likes to eat it in the night and he says that it suit's his taste for sweet just perfectly. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Hunting Method Gabriel has a very unique hunting method. With this method, he has shown that his main weapon is his agility, while his abilities such as Knocking, or Appetite Energy uses when he really enjoys the fight. This style he likes to call the Monkey Business (猿業, Engyou), because he was taught by monkeys. In this hunting method, not only does he uses all of his abilities, but he also uses his Instinct ability. This is the style that very few people can learn it, because it requires teaching from a very young age. It learns the art of "Fighting agility", which basically means that Gabriel avoid opponents attacks. Even thought he is master of this art, he still can't avoid some attacks, he against stronger opponents he has to take punches head on. Physical Prowess Superhuman Taste Intimidation Intimidation (威嚇, Ikaku) is a technique in which powerful individuals or beasts instill fear into their opponents by either performing a physically imposing feat (such as displaying their strength or making frightening features) or the most powerful form of intimidation (which can only be used by advanced Gourmet Cells users) to release their Appetite Devil, a semi-physical manifestation of their strength and cells which can instill fear into any weaker being. Gabriel has very strong intimidation. He can release his Appetite Devil via his strong Gourmet Cells. His intimidation takes the form of a currently unknown creature, but what is known is that it looks similar to a human. It appears that his intimidation has a very muscular body with a mask on its head. The mask has spikes on top, the eyes of the Devil cannot be seen and it appears that there isn't any opening for his mouth as well. Another unusual feature of this is that wherever it shows its self, around Gabriel appears a deep mist. The color of his intimidation aura is deep blue. It appears that, whenever Gabriel project the energy of his Appetite Devil for intimidation, his Devil tends to take control of Gabriel; but every time he does this, Gabriel overcome's him and gains his control back. Even thought his ordinary intimidation is fearsome, the second form is even more terrifying. His unmasked intimidation comes out when Gabriel uses his Instinct ability. With his unasked Appetite Devil, he can scare many beast's, even the ones over level 700. His second form of appetite devil can be seen only when he is really angry, or when he want's to show off. It takes human form with some modification's. It appears to be a dark brown skin color with long spiky dark hair. It also has white lines on its hands, body and face. Its eyes are light green with black circles in the middle. It also shows big gray claws. The color around the devil stayed the same. The unmasked appetite devil doesn't want to take over Gabriel, which is weird because masked wants to. This has yet to be revealed why. Whenever his appetite demon shows itself, it appears behind Gabriel as a big figure with widespread hands, that is ready to tear apart its opponent. Knocking Knocking (ノッキング, Nokkingu) is a special, non-lethal method of capturing wild beasts. It generally involves striking the nerves or pressure points that control movement of living creatures with the use of specialized techniques or the use of biodegradable needles fired from various implements known as Knocking Guns, which can paralyze beasts. This way any beast can be transported alive. However, the location of these nerves is different in every species so a great amount of knowledge and experience is required to use Knocking techniques or Knocking Guns effectively. Gabriel's knocking technique is not perfect, but it can still be useful at some points. He has shown to be able to knock Glazedwar-hog, who is said to be one of the most treacherous terrains in the human world. He learned knocking from his great friend, Teppei, who is said to be a master in this field. Although he didn't finish his training, Teppei said that Gabriel has great talent for knocking. He tried to learn Impact Knocking, but he only went to a point where he learned a very few moves. *'Palm Knocking' (手硜, Shukyou): This is a technique unique to Gabriel. One of the basic techniques of his and most simple one. To use this technique he doesn't have to use any special moves that are unnecessary. It start's off by Gabriel tightening his fist and hits his opponents Lumbar plexus, better known as the stomach. The moment he hits the stomach, the nerves that are there are stopped and the opponent loses the strength to move fast. When used on beast's, they are completely unable to move. Instinct Instinct (直感力, Chokkan-ryoku; lit. Intuition) is born from vast amounts of experience in an area such as combat. It can help the user avoid attacks unseen to the naked eye or attack the vitals of an enemy that has never been faced before. It is also versatile as it can be applied to many different areas such as helping Sunny find ingredients. Intuition can also pick up on things invisible to the naked eye, like pheromones. Gabriel is a master with this technique. When he was raised by monkey's, they taught him how to react quickly and like an animal. It was hard in the beginning, they threw fruit at him, until he got used to reacting to his instinct. The years of fighting experience he had, allowed him to develop this ability the best he could. He uses this ability when using knocking, because it gives him great help. He instinctively hits almost all pressure points that control movement of living creatures. Not only with knocking, but this ability also helps him in a fight too. He has shown to be able to dodge even the most sneaky attacks. Appetite Energy Appetite Energy(食欲のエネルギー Shokuyoku no Enerugī) is a potent form of energy generated within Gourmet Cells. By focusing its overwhelming hunger and desire to devour prey, a predator can emit this energy outside of its body and shape it for various purposes. Ichiryuu has stated that only the strongest predators at the top of the food chain are capable of doing this, and that when used offensively the resultant energy can effortessly mow down all manner of ingredients. Gabriel is one of the most talented Bishokuya's of his generation. He has an immense appetite which led to discovering this technique. Usually he uses this ability to emmite his "Hands", that represent a predator who catches his prey. Not only does he have the ability of using "Hands", he can also emmite his "Legs". This ability can be used in various ways, for offensive, defensive, and useful supplementary applications. While emmiting his "Hands" and "Legs" they show to be yellow energy. This is unusual, because the aura around him when emmiting his ability is deep blue, that represents the color of his appetite devil. Techniques *'Hand thrust' (手突, Shuka): *'Double Hand thrust' (二手突, Jishuka): Relationships Quotes Trivia Behind The Scenes Category:Bishokuya Category:Male Category:Original Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Under Construction Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer